Life of The DemonLord
by Mavcjs
Summary: A backstory of my OC character named Peter.. this is after the incident that a certain Phoenix did to him. Rated M for language. Hope you like and R&R :) Warning! I don't own Fairy Tail and my stories may go weird at one point!
1. Chapter 1: Night Wolves

_**Night Wolves**_

Night Wolves... Thats what they called them... very few survive them... No trace of anyone who enters their domain... According to them the forests are peaceful but at night its like trying to cross a very old bridge in hell...

My first encounter with them didn't end well for them... they should have left me be... I mean I saw them soooo many times and yet I didn't attack... My motto is "Don't give if you can't take.. Attack me and I hunt you down from one side of the land to the other.."

I was surprised when they spoke... it was more like a swear... _"Bugger this, I'm outta here." _I thought they were more like werewolves or some other annoying shit.

I have lived in these woods far longer than they have...

They should know by now that they shouldn't mess with a _**Demonlord**_...

Sometimes I wonder if these 'wolves' are the cause of my magic.. Sometimes I wonder why people try to cross the forest at night.. I mean like who does that, I only do that since they leave me alone now... I've killed so many of them that I've lost count... Had I realized they breed like fucking rabbits I might have annihilated them all before.. No point now...

It got interesting when I heard a scream of what sounded like a teenage girl... and some growling...

"Wait a minute.. they come out in the day as well? Alright this is getting out of hand.." I said to myself knowing full well that they had heard what I just said...

I teleported to where I had heard the scream and all I saw was a few torn pieces of clothes... sighing to myself I took off the bandage that was covering my eyes.. I should tell you that my eyes are not normal.. they are green balls that resemble glowing demonic eyes.. These have the ability to follow a trail of magical scent or deactivate someone's magic for a while...

I looked around and saw a small trail and imagined the scenario in my head, all I saw was a girl get ambushed by wolves **(Mind you I'm talking about half wolves and half human.)** andgetting dragged away in the direction of one of the millions of fucking dens..

"Huh I thought I decimated that place.. Guess not. At least I get to blow it to bits again.."

After teleporting to the newly rebuilt den I had turned myself invisible.. Gotta be sneaky right?

They still hadn't found the hole I created before so I'm assuming that they are young idiotic wolves trying to have a little fun with the girl.. "sighhh"

It seems like theres more and more tunnels now..though its pretty simple to follow the trail all the way up to the main chamber... Idiotic as they maybe they can smell me a mile away though what I smell like to them I have no clue. My scent is still here from last time so they won't know that I'm here..

**Inside the main chamber:**

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTED WOLVES!" a voice rang out

Annd its miss captured who is screaming her head off..

"Ok I'm bored, I'm just going to blow this place up now.."

"Wait... WHAT?! Don't leave me here who ever you are!"

"Who said I'm leaving you to die here?"

**About 5 minutes later**

"Thank you for saving me!" the girl smiled sweetly

"And you think I'm going to leave you here in the middle of the forest at night? Thank me tomorrow morning.."

"Wait what?"

"At night they pour out in the millions.. the only reason why they haven't attacked yet is cause they don't want to piss me off."

"Alright so how do I get out here?" after saying that her surroundings changed into a house somewhere else in the forest. "What. Just. Happened?"

"Ever heard of teleporting magic? Now go find a random bed and sleep in it."

"Wait you haven't told me your name or why the fact you have glowing green orbs for eyes.."

"My name is Peter now if excuse me I need to meditate."

"Don't you want to hear my name!?"

"Fine.. what is it?"

"Its Jane."

"Nice name.. sort of reminds me of an asshat who gave me these eyes.. Its not your name specifically just similar"

"Really? Why did he give you these eyes? Unless its too personal no need to tell."

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now go get some sleep. Night."

"Good Night."

**A/**N: Kinda got bored and thought why not write the backstory of another character.. honestly this idea popped up in my mind just as I was going to sleep.. Thanks brain.. Hope you enjoy and R&R :) Byeee 


	2. Chapter 2: Alex dies (again)

**The Legend Continuous**

Times were rough back then when people started to use magic for their own sick schemes. The Magic Council hired a group of people to shut down these types of people. Most people thought this as an urban legend, but theres those people who have met and survived this group only they know the name of this group... Only those who have seen and fought against them know that once they have a job to take down someone they don't stop till its done.

The people who 'survived' this group knew that they spared them to spread the word that this urban legend is real..

Currently the whereabouts of this group is unknown though rumors of them in certain areas are everywhere..

The old man finished his little story to his village..

One of the little kids asked, "Grandpa what is their name?"

Grandpa replied in a hushed tone, "**Fairy Tail Unleashed**." He then said in a much louder tone, "Alright story time is over to bed all of you!"

Everyone started moving in the direction of their homes.

A figure who had been watching 'story' came out of the shadows, the old man said, "You don't need to ask me anything else you know everything."

"I wasn't going to ask anything about your little story.. I merely was heading home." replied the figure

"Your home is in the direction of the Night Wolves Forest.. are you mad?"

"I ain't mad... the beasts are mad for attacking me.."

"Wait. I should have known who you are... Who are you?"

"If you know so much about that guild why don't you ask yourself about who I am?" he finished with a smirk. "Plus I only came to this village for some food.. Say are you missing a ginger hair girl? Cause the wolves had their dinner.." he walked off with a massive smirk

**Somewhere in the woods**

"_Hehe.. ofcourse they run like hell the moment I step into the forest." _Now I could have teleported into my home but I like a nice walk every now and again...

_That girl I saved earlier.. she didn't freak out when she saw my eyes.. I wonder.." _I thought to myself

I entered my house and saw that it was a bit cleaner than I left it... Someone was bored. I smiled at the thought of a certain someone cleaning my attic.

I smelled something. A demonic smell. There was a demon in here? Oh I pity the fool.

**Somewhere in the house**

"_Ah I an finally walk around in my demon form without pain whilst cleaning the house.. Wait. Without pain? I always take pain when transforming.. maybe I've just gotten used to it?" _Jane thought to herself.. _"Wait theres someone here..." _

"Who goes there?" she asked out to the shadows

"A force you don't want to fight. Now if you could kindly stop what you are doing and leave my friend's house that would be nice." the shadow replied

She was taken back when the shadow replied. "Who are you? I'll tell you who I am if you reveal yourself."

Another voice appeared rather another force appeared.

"DEMONLORD'S ROAR" a beam of pure demonic magic shot out from the stairwell, the roar hit both the shadow and Jane. Although Jane is in her demon form and should take no damage from the roar it stung a little.

"Wait I didn't mean to intrude in your house Peter! It just teleported me here! I swear!" shouted the shadow

"_Wait the shadow knows Peter.. I wonder if its the person who gave him the eyes.." _Jane thought to herself

"Alex you should know better than attempt to attack a friend of mine." Peter said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Man I'm sorry about that time, we just got our powers and how was I supposed to know that our powers the opposite of each other." Alex said hoping Peter would forgive him for that.

Peter was about to reply when Jane hit Alex into a tree.

"Oi who did that?!"

"JANE DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Peter shouted a moment too late as Jane followed up from her previous punch with an uppercut. A bright light covered Jane as she shrieked in pain. An even louder roar was heard as Jane was floating in the sky with the help of another.

"I leave for one moment to see what our mission and Alex has gone out and killed another person? A person that wasn't even dangerous? Alex one of these days I'm going to have to put you down." said a rather massive _**dragon**_. The dragon put Jane's body down and began to concentrate on reviving her.. Peter threw her soul to the dragon.

**A few days later..**

A groan was heard from the bed where Peter had put Jane in.

Jane rubbed her eyes and looked around the room and saw a rather dead phoenix... Peter looked over his shoulder when he heard a gasp, he uncloaked himself and walked towards Jane's bed..

"You know you shouldn't attack random people.. You might get hurt or even dead as that guy over there.. Don't worry us Lords never die, hes merely taking a deep sleep..."

"Come on I know you are real hungry. It took us a week to revive you.."

"What are you?" asked Jane now that she was rather scared

"I am the demonlord. The guy over there is the Phoenixlord."

"But..but theres three of you Lords, wheres the third?

"He is off doing the mission alone since Alex is dead and I'm the only one taking care of you."

"Oh.."

A/N: Didn't know how to end it off, also the story went weird since I wrote this while trying to understand quadratic fractions, yea im mad for writing this story during my study leave xD Oh well the usual: R&R if you enjoyed it or if you want me to change something.. Byye


End file.
